


Infestation

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [21]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, mentions of Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh Becket is a nice boy, Mako Mori is a good girl, and Hercules Hansen has lived a life almost as long as the two of theirs combined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infestation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _~~a book~~ infested with ghosts._
> 
> cue my saddest mourning ot3. i can't sleep, so have some fic reposted from my tumblr.

Raleigh Becket is a nice boy, Mako Mori is a good girl, and Hercules Hansen has lived a life almost as long as the two of theirs combined.

All of it leads to this: When her hands find his. When his fingers find the zip of his pants. When he is gasping into her mouth while he swallows him down.

They are in the Marshal’s office, and if there is one place they can start this desecration, it really might as well be here.

Herc bucks into Raleigh’s mouth as he hollows his cheeks, that sweet, tight heat he still has the muscle memory to go with their history in Manila. And if there is one thing he's ruined, there are many more to join the pile. With enough blame to go around twice and some, Herc can do well with more. He can hardly do worse is what he is trying to say when he is still feeling that phantom pang of pain in his right arm as he watches Mako draw her co-pilot up to kiss the smears of his release from his lips. 

He deals terribly with loss.

They are not much better but they are smart enough not to be seeing ghosts like him even when he’s drank himself into blacking out for the fifth night in a row. When he wakes up to the sight of the two of them pouring out his stash in the sink, he only tells them that he hasn’t found a easier way to fall asleep. What a Marshal he makes.

In this aftermath, the life he leads is filled with the dead.

And even the heat between the sheets, the love bites he leaves behind and the scratches she marks against the span of his back help very little. Not that it stops him, or them, but it is mostly him when they are due for more than just an old man like him in the aftermath of this war.

Raleigh Becket is nice, but he is also having none of it. 

He has been seeing his brother out of the corner of his eye for a better part of more than half a decade now. He doesn’t ask for Hercules’ opinion when he brings him along, shoves him in beside Mako and takes a seat for himself in the chopper. Mako kicks her feet up into Raleigh’s lap, settling in over the noise of the blades. Her shoulder digs into Herc’s like a constant reminder that the empty, hollow pit inside of him is not his alone.

Hers grows and folds inside of her, like a forged blade trying to cut itself out of her on her better days.

Mako Mori is still good even when she pulls out a small, silver flask of the really expensive stuff and offers it to him. The Hong Kong Shatterdome as they leave it is an empty shell of what remains of the PPDC.

He makes to take it but when even the ghosts filling him up are telling him _no_ , he figures he can listen to them once more. Mako’s mouth is the extent of what he allows himself a taste of when he turns down her offer for a drink, catching the smile over Raleigh’s face as he does. She drags him down a little lower, bumps into his nose twice with hers before he registers that she is chasing the sharp bitter taste of the alcohol away with him.

He deals terribly with loss, but they are not much better.

Herc has lived long enough, he can live a little longer.


End file.
